


ImProShoLNEvImouto

by Gan_HOPE326



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Nonsense, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326
Summary: Ryushishi is a NEET who loves his little sister who is a Light Novel writer. Little does he know that his sister hides a secret.





	ImProShoLNEvImouto

_**I'm the protagonist of the shortest Light Novel ever written and unexpectedly my little sister is writing it?!?** _

 

Ryushishi was a young productive member of society. He was 35 and he had a very important job as otaku goods consumer, which meant he got to watch a lot of anime and buy a lot of expensive figmas and then leave reviews for them on Amazon and other various places on the internet. He did not get paid directly, but his work greatly contributed to the Japanese economy, and therefore he was satisfied.

Ryushishi lived at his parents' home, but his parents were never at home. They were very busy people so they would often fuck off to who the fuck knows where. So Ryushishi lived at home alone with his little sister and that was fine, because he loved his little sister very much. In fact, he loved his little sister more than anything else in the world.

"I love you, little sister!" said Ryushishi one morning "Here are your panties that accidentally ended up in my drawer again. You may want to wash them again."

His little sister smiled and made a cute squeaky noise, then took the panties and accidentally slammed them down the throat of her brother. He did not get angry, because little sweet Georgina Ruru would always pull pranks on him, always in good fun.

His little sister's name was Georgina Ruru. She was half western half Japanese and perhaps adopted or born out of wedlock or something. Ryushishi was pretty sure they were not actually really related, which made the fact that he loved her so much even better. Georgina Ruru was also eight years old.

One day, Ryushishi was out of the house to go buy necessities to the Seven Eleven, like chips and porn. He was wearing a tracksuit. He was very happy and did not think anything bad could happen to him.

Little did he know that his little sister was in fact George RR Martin, who had come to Japan under false name to escape the fans that wanted him to finish writing his new book.

"Curse you, Ryushishi!" screamed George RR Martin in his room filled with pink fluffy rabbit plushies "How dare you perv on me, even though I'm a 69 year old man pretending to be an 8 year old girl who is also your half sister! I will punish your arrogance and incestuous paedophilia with my amazing writing talent."

After speaking so, George installed on his laptop his magical text editor program. The magical text editor would make everything he wrote into reality! He started writing.

_Ryushishi was hit by a passing truck for no good reason_ , he wrote.

While crossing the road, Ryushishi was hit by a passing truck for no good reason.

_And died_ , he added, to be sure.

Ryushishi died.

_But then, his soul was reincarnated in a fantasy world_ , added George, who felt that death was too merciful a fate for Ryushishi, for he was fierce and vengeful.

"What happened?" asked Ryushishi, seeing himself surrounded by elves, orcs, and amazingly beautiful girls who did not scream and run seeing him.

"You died and were reincarnated in this world." explained an amazingly beautiful girl "It happens very often. Now come with me, we must fight the Dark Lord."

Ryushishi and the beautiful girl left the town and started killing monsters. This went all very well at the beginning, because George RR Martin was very patient and knew that revenge was a dish best served cold, or possibly reheated in a microwave.

"I am amazingly strong," said Ryushishi "but back in the old world I was a total pussy. This does not make sense and is amazing."

"It sure is." said the beautiful girl, who was called Heelena "Now please inseminate me with your powerful cock."

"You are a bit old, but sure." said Ryushishi, and started pulling down his trousers.

"Pervert!" screamed Heelena, hitting him with a mallet "I meant help me loot the bodies of the monsters we just killed. My tongue slipped."

"It does not matter," said Ryushishi "I will remain faithful to dear Georgina. I should not give in to temptation."

Meanwhile, George RR Martin was planning new tribulations. He made the fantasy world a videogame fantasy world.

"What is this number that has popped on my head?" asked Ryushishi.

"It is your level." said Yulietta, the amazingly beautiful girl who happened to be completely naked in his bed by pure accident.

"Oh, well." said Ryushishi "Now let's have sex."

"No, we can't." answered Yulietta, hitting him with a huge titanium alloy morning-star "You see, now this is also a videogame world, so you need to put skill points into abilities to use them. And you have no skill points in sex. You need to gain more EXP and unlock that skill tree."

"Bugger." said Ryushishi, disappointed "What can I do then?"

"You can masturbate." said Yulietta "But not while watching me, that's a level 3 skill."

Ryushishi now was sad and miserable and he missed his little sister and her panties that always ended in his drawer by mistake very much. He did not know that he was in fact very popular, because George RR Martin had started selling the novel with him as protagonist under the name of Georgina Ruru. Georgina went to a big library for a presentation event, and everyone was praising her and saying how cute she was.

"Georgina, we all love you!" said the president of the Georgina Ruru Fan Club "We want to know what more amazing things will happen in the next volume!"

"I am sure it will be amazing and you will love it." said Georgina with a sweet smile and a moe squealing sound and the fans were all very pleased and cheered and three of them had to go to the bathroom.

When George RR Martin came back home he was very angry because he thought all of Georgina's fans were creeps. Luckily he now knew all their names because he had created the fashion of reverse autographs and they had all signed his copy of his own book.

"You will all see." he said as he booted the magic text editor.

_All the following named fans of Georgina Ruru died hit by a truck_ , he wrote, and then he listed the names.

That night all of the fans died hit by a truck. They all died hit by the same truck. It took some time as the corpses of the first ones kept slowing the truck down.

_And then they all reincarnated in the fantasy world too_ , he added.

Now the fantasy world was in turmoil. There was an invasion of fans of Georgina Ruru. They formed a religion with Georgina as their goddess, and Ryushishi was their prophet.

"If we pray Georgina long enough," he said "she will deliver us from this hellish existence!"

His followers screamed in response and their scream shook the land.

The inhabitants of the fantasy world were scared by this huge influx of immigrants who threatened their customs and culture. They were also running out of handkerchiefs as the Church of Georgina bought all the existing reserves for their sacred rites.

They went to the Dark Lord.

"Dark Lord, help us," they said "and in exchange we will let you rule half the world."

"I thought you wanted to defeat me." said the Dark Lord.

"We did," said the people "but now we see that you are not that bad really."

"Not that bad is not enough." said the Dark Lord.

"You are really good and beautiful and not fat at all and your abs are very amazing." added the people.

"That is better." said the Dark Lord, and he wore his best armour and summoned the armies of evil.

The army of the Dark Lord was composed of many of the most evil creatures, like orcs, goblins, dragons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, trolls, and loot boxes, because it was a videogame world. Most of them feared the light of the day. Ryushishi, who had played many videogames and read many fantasy light novels, was very cunning.

"We will attack at day," he said to his followers "so they will not be able to resist us."

"You fool, you are doomed!" said George RR Martin laughing, and he wrote a paragraph about how on that day the magic resonated three times with the order of the planets, which made the eclipse transform the essence of the world in such a way that the creatures became resistant to the light of the Sun. This was called world building.

"Curses!" cried Ryushishi as the werewolves were eating his companions "We have been betrayed! Goddess Georgina Ruru, was our faith in you not enough?"

Georgina Ruru then appeared in the sky. She was smiling.

"Ryushishi, my faithful follower, my brother. You invoke my name?"

"Yes, sister! We are overrun! Deliver us!" pleaded Ryushishi.

Georgina then smiled, and Ryushishi saw her for who she was, George RR Martin in all his deadly glory, and he understood his foolishness.

"You stupid fuck!" said George, laughing his ass off, while his eyes flashed of an evil red light "You should have not perved on me! Your fate is now decided. But your death will be famous over all Japan and it will be adapted in an anime too because a studio bought the rights from me yesterday."

"Please no! Readers don't like it when the main character dies! The editor will want you to continue the series!" screamed Ryushishi, but he was already being eaten by the werewolves who were slurping his intestines like ramen noodles. The editor had agreed to this because he thought it added a very unexpected twist. Georgina Ruru had assured him that the series would then continue with a new very cool protagonist. The editor said it was a very good idea, and asked Georgina if she would like to go out to dinner with him. Georgina smiled and refused because she needed to go back home and go to sleep early to get her inspiration.

When the editor left, he was hit by a truck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a rather silly discussion on Reddit on an AnimeMaru article about yet another little sister anime. I suggested that the peak of LN anime would be to combine little sisters and isekai by having a little sister who's a LN writer and sends her brother in another world, and then this was born.
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
